Poison
by fullofrandomness2
Summary: Bambi and Ronno are a happy couple *heart*. they plan to tell everyone about their relationship, thinking everyone will understand. after moving because of misconseptions, they run into problems involving someone from the past.
1. Chapter 1

ALLRIGHT! Second story woot woot!

Do not read this until reading love at first sight witch can be found on this profile

I would put a link but they don't really work.

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

It was a bright, sunny, clear spring day. Perfect for me and Ronno.

But, relating to that, it was the day I tell my dad that me and Ronno were a couple.

And nothing could separate us. Ever.

I talked about my feelings with ronno in the meadow, we where sitting close to the stream that ran between the meadow, the warm sunlight warming our fur as we lay together in the grass.

"I'm just so nervous. I'm not sure what to say."

"I know." He said, "but he'll understand. My mother did."

"It doesn't seem like the thing that most adults would understand."

"even if they don't, Your still you. And the people who you love always have to love you back, right?"

"I guess." I said, cuddling up to him. "you are the best boyfriend ever."

He blushed. "I don't think so."

"you are," I encouraged. "your sweet, and you always know just what to say."

"your just as great." He said, pecking my forehead.

We got up and ran to the stream together. When we got there, the other animals stared at us and whispered. Because we where the only stags that where a couple, the other animals had been making fun of us and spreading rumours. The animals left, but before they did, they made comments like 'T' and 'blockers'. 'T' was an offensive word from the older days, meaning too twitterpated. They believed it was a disease that would cause you to become attracted to same-sex animals. And 'blockers' was the same thing only it would mean animals blocking the population of more species. This hurt me. When all the animals were gone, I flattened my ears and let out a sigh.

"it's ok. Don't worry. They don't get it." Ronno soothed.

I began to get more nervous about telling my dad.

* * *

><p>*later*<p>

* * *

><p>I took in a deep breath. I had to do this. I walked up the hill that lead to the peak my father was on.<p>

I kept thinking over and over of what to say. Everything seemed like the wrong thing to say. I stood beside my dad.

"hi dad."

"hello Bambi."

I hesitated before going on.

"I-I have to tell you something."

"allright." He replied, looking down on the forest.

"well, you see, I know this… stag. He and I have sort of..bonded."

"well, that's good for you." He said, looking at me. "A prince needs a friend every once and awhile."

"uh—no. that's not what I mean..i mean, were together…like together-together."

He looked confused for a second, and then realization hit his face.

"WHAT? A PRINCE DOES NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH A STAG! THEY GET A GOOD DOE! NO STAGS ARE INVOLVED!"

"d-dad, I'm-I'm sorry.."

"you are not my son. You are not a prince. You will not live with me." He said, as he turned to leave.

I looked after him, soon he disappeared. All the good memories of us playing together flashed around in my mind.

After awhile, I walked down the slope and headed to Ronno's thicket.

* * *

><p>*later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh. I'm sorry baby." Ronno said, concern in his voice.<p>

Me, Ronno, and his mother stood outside of their thicket. I had told them about me and my dad.

"You can stay here if you like." Ronno's mother suggested.

"really mother?" ronno questioned excitedly.

"sure. As long as you guys don't get too carried away." She said suspiciously.

"we won't." I said, realizing what she meant.

"allright. Then you can live with us." Ronno's mother said, turning to go back into the thicket.

"I'm gonna like sleeping with you." Ronno whispered. I blushed and walked to the thicket with him and his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I might put allot into this note because this chapter is kinda short.

I have to leave some room to fit into at least 10 chapters right?

There's also a cliffhanger at the end o this chapter.

Lol prob shouldn't have told you that.

Oh well, too late :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a few days of living with him, the teasing got worse.<p>

Animals where calling us offensive names left and right. The only animals I could trust where thumper and flower.

Soon, Ronno's mother was concerned and considered moving to the south meadow, where more deer like us where. I really didn't want to leave.

"come on. I'm sick of being teased. Let's live in the south meadow. It's better for us."

"Ronno. I want to…it's just…I can't leave my dad."

"you mean the stupid prince that doesn't believe you're actually with me?"

"he believes…he just…" I trailed off, sighing.

"he just what? Just abandoned you and left you alone?"

"Ronno…I can't leave my friends either."

"what? You mean that little bunny and little skunk you play with?"

"leave them out of this. I can't leave my mom either."

I didn't have to say anymore. He understood what it was like to loose a parent. His dad had ran off with another stag and left him and his mother. My mother died here in the north meadow. I couldn't leave her.

He sighed. I started to tear a little. He walked up to comfort me.

"hey. It's ok. If you really don't want to leave, just tell me. I'll give you some time."

"allright." I said, "It's almost sundown. Let's go home."

* * *

><p>*tomorrow*<p>

* * *

><p>I wanted to leave mostly because I was afraid.<p>

Afraid feline would ask me why I broke up with her.

But on the side, I was afraid that she was going to come looking for me.

So that was a vote for moving.

I didn't want to leave thumper and flower. I barely spent time with them as it is.

That was a vote to stay.

My mother died here. And my father lives here now. And no matter what he says, I still loved my dad.

That was a vote to stay.

But then, I really loved Ronno and I wanted him to be happy.

A vote to go.

And I was getting pretty tired of the teasing too.

So I guess that meant I was going.

* * *

><p>*later*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ronno?"<p>

He smiled in the light of the meadow. "hey."

"So..i've decided what to do." I said.

"oh really?" he said, his head moving as I walked forward until I was in front of him.

"yeah..i've decided that we can move. I'm not really going to miss this place much."

"really?" He said, grinning.

"yes." I confirmed. "we'll be happy around more animals like us. We can kiss in public, and I bet there'll be lot's of blossoms there."

Blossoms were our favourite treats. They where sort of hard to find around the north meadow.

"allright. I'll tell mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Allright. 3rd chapter!

Will this chapter be short?

No promises.

* * *

><p>The next day, we left.<p>

Just left.

And I left my mother, father, and my best friends behind.

And I left feline behind too.

That seemed to hurt most of all.

The walk was long and steep. When I complained my feet hurt, ronno would comfort me and say it was just a little longer.

When we finally got there, it was almost sundown. We where really, really, tired when we got to our new thicket. We ate some grass quietly before going inside the thicket and falling asleep.

The last thing I remember is ronno kissing me on the forehead gentily before I floated easily into dreamland.

I dreamed of the day me and feline met. Laughing, playing, chasing each other.

She chased me to a cliff.

Then ronno came out. I looked at him, and I looked at feline. They where standing parallel, ronno in the front of me and feline behind me. As if they where forcing me to choose between them. They stood there silent. Who was I to choose? The best friend I had known all my life, or the one I loved? I knew what to do. I had done this before. I was going to choose feline, but I chose ronno. I repeated the act, walking toward ronno, knowing that it would be allright. Feline, still behind me, made a soft noise that sounded like 'no.' I looked behind me and found she was backing up, as if she forgot there was a cliff behind her. She backed up too far and slipped and fell.

"FELINE!" I cried, running up to the cliff she fell off of. I looked behind me and saw ronno slink back into the shadows, ears flattened, and tears running down his face.

"ronno! No!" I cried after him. But he was already gone.

_I couldn't be with one without hurting another._ I thought. I lie down and cry. Words everyone had said fluttered around my mind.

"you are not a prince"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"how do you want it Bambi?"

"choose me Bambi"

"choose me!"

"choose me!"

"Choose me!"

**BOOM!**

I was jolted awake by a crash of thunder.

I looked around, it was raining hard.

Flash!

Lightning. I poked my head out a little. I remembered when I first saw rain.

I thought of feline. Where was she now?

* * *

><p>*Charator Switch*<p>

* * *

><p>"Bambi?"<p>

I knew it was nighttime, I just hadn't seen bambi since he broke up with me and I heard he left the north meadow. I just wanted to make sure. It looked like it was going to rain soon and I was determined to find him even if it rained.i hurried to bambi's thicket and found the sleeping prince, but not Bambi. I was confused. I awoke the sleeping prince.

"hello?"

"yes, fawn?"

"um.. do you know where the young prince is?"

"no. and I do not wish to know. He is living with someone else. And they moved to the south meadow."

"oh." I said. I pondered why he would have left. Was it because of me? "why did they move?"

"I'm not sure. I think it had something to do with the other animals or something."

Or something.

"um… thanks great prince." I said, letting him sleep.

Had Bambi left because of me? I couldn't see any other reason.

* * *

><p>*Charactor switch*<p>

* * *

><p>I pulled away from the opening of the thicket and crawled back inside the thicket, right beside Ronno. This time, I kissed his forehead before I fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>*time*<p>

* * *

><p>After about 10 days, I started to get used to this place.<p>

I was right; lots of blossoms grew here. There where also a lot of deer here like us. Even does where together here. The meadow was bright and sunny and had a pond in the left corner, where lots of dragonflies flew around the water. There where deer here who like the opposite gender too, but they where brought up here and taught by their parents to not make fun of deer like us. When it rained, this place looked gloomy and dark, but when the sun came out it was bright and cheerful. There was not a worry or care in the world again. And I enjoyed this break from stress and drama. We where able to kiss in public, witch sort of became Ronno's favourite activity. One day, we where hanging out in the meadow, chasing butterflies and occasionally pecking each other's faces when a familiar face showed up.

"Bambi?"

I froze at the sound of a girls voice. A girl I had known all my life. The girl I always thought about when it rained.

Feline.

I turned. "hello feline."


	4. Chapter 4

jeez. has to fix the 'return to top' button.

also, where did i get these teasing names? t and blockers? jeeshes. prob the worst-thought-out offensive names ever. -.-

anyways, ur not gonna read this bs soo...

sit back, relax in your house, apartment, or small residance and enjoy the drama that never happens in real life.

lol jkjkjk.

* * *

><p>"what are you doing here?" ronno said, obviously irritated.<p>

i turned my back from feline for a second too soothe ronno. soon, he was calm.

i turned back to feline. i was about to explain everything, before she said "bambi... is this why you left the north meadow? to be with him?"

"uh-i-uh.."

"you don't know?" ronno yelled. that soothing thing wore off..

"don't know what bambi?"

"oh my god! you really don't know. bambi you said you'd tell her!"

"i-i couldn't. i-i-was afraid.."

"but your not afraid to do that here?"

"uh- what am i missing?" feline spoke, left out of the loop.

"see, me and bambi are together here. and you can't seperate us. but i suppose HE can."

ronno turned to leave, ears down, head low.

"ronno..."

feline turned away, fading into the dark of the forest. i remembered my dream. i can't be with one without hurting the other. i lay down and cry. letting the hurt wash out of me.

i wished there was a way.

* * *

><p>*later*<p>

* * *

><p>later, i walked into feline, sitting in the sunset by the pond. i thought i oughta talk to her, but how could i? she was still really sad. i could tell.<p>

so i thought i'd just go with my gut.

"hey feline."

her ears perked up. she turned her face toward me. tears had streaked her eyes before, but had turned dry by now. she stood, hopped over, and gave me a huge hug. she started crying again, but i was sure to comfort her.

"why didn't you just tell me bambi?" she sobbed out.

"i was afraid you'd be angry. or upset."

"really?"

"yes. "

"so...are you broke up now? can you be with me?"

"feline... i can't be with you. i'm afraid i don't prefer does. but i still love you. i'm afraid i love you only as a friend. or as a close family member, my sister. can you be my sister feline?"

she sniffled, wiping her tears away. "i love you too. but, i don't feel anything between us. i'm afraid those old feelings are gone. i feel like your sister. and thats why i was upset you didn't tell me. you should tell your sister these things, right?" she chuckled. her wiped away tears were gone, but she couldn't prevent the new ones from appearing.

"brother and sister then." i gave her a bid hug.

we stayed like that for a long time.


End file.
